Republic of Kotelnia
The Republic of Kotelnia (or simply Kotelnia) is a country consisting of eight islands off the Arctic coast of the Russian Federation. The country is named after the largest island, Kotelny (or Koteln'yy). The capital is Halifax and the largest city is San Marco. The population of Kotelnia in 2090 was 6,252,000, making it among the most densely populated islands and countries in the world. PoliticsEdit Main Article: Parliament of the Republic of Kotelnia. Kotelnia is divided into 30 districts, each named after the city in which its courthouse is located. Halifax serves its own city-state, whereas San Marco district governs more like its own state. Each district votes for thier Governor and their Parliamentary Representative. Kotelnian Parliament is a unicameral system. Each district has one elected representative that votes on national issues, plus one elected governor that is in charge of district matters. For years, the dominant party has been the liberal Kotelnian Social Democrats, with the moderate Kotelnian Workers Party and the conservative Freedom Party of Kotelnia as the primary minority parties. When the nation's constitution was ratified in 2052, many progressive ideas were automatically instituted. Same-sex marriage was guaranteed, the freedom of speech, religion, and the press were all included, and for the first time in Western history, the entire populace were directly responsible for the waging of war. Unlike many Western countries, the Republic of Kotelnia does not have an official language. The language of the government and the most widely used language is English, but every Kotelnian school offers French, English, Italian, and Russian, as those are the four primary heritage groups. The current Prime Minister is Peter H. McClanahan. Geography West part of Kotelny Island proper, also known as "Kettle Land",[3] is the largest section of the group, with an area of 11,665 km². It is rocky and hilly, rising to 374 m on Mt. Boccini. The Augustine River flows westwards to the Laptev Sea. Cape Daugherty 76.200°N 139.1167°E is the northernmost headland of Kotelny and it is an important geographical point for it marks the NE limit of the Laptev Sea. The French Region is a barren intermediate zone. It is located on the east side of the main island. The French Region is sandy and flat. Since it rises only to a maximum height of 8 m above sea level, Bunge Land is flooded during storm surges, except for a very small area in the southeast that rises to an elevation of 11 to 21 m above sea level. The area that is periodically submerged accounts for over 80% of the total surface and is practically devoid of vegetation.[2] Faddeyevsky Peninsula is a large peninsula projecting from the northern end of the French Region eastwards with its isthmus in the north. There is a deep inlet on Faddeyevski between its western coast and adjoining Bunge Land. Unlike Kotelny this island is relatively flat despite its size, its highest point being only 65 m. Its area is 5,300 km². Faddeyevsky is covered with farmland and dotted with small lakes. This district was named after a fur trader called Faddeyev who built the first habitation there. The smaller islands are Torelli Island on the west, Stolbovsky Island to the southwest, Sannilov Island and Lyakhovsky Island to the south, Lemieux Island to the east, and Zhokhova and Bennett Islands to the northeast. Demographics Because the land that Kotelnia now occupies was previously without civilization, the country is considered a pure melting pot. The four main ethnicities are English, French, Italian, and Russian, with about a dozen other minor groups represented. At the time of its founding, Kotelnia was divided into four regions, with native speakers settling in their respective region. The Italian and Anglo-American regions thrived while the Russian region, despite being the largest in area, didn't attract as many new settlers. Category:Countries Category:Nations